Guerras Doradas - Saori Gaiden
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Historia paralela a: "Guerras Doradas". Situada entre el capítulo 20. Tras la batalla contra Ares, Saori Kido, esposa de Milo de Escorpio, ha pensado seriamente en las palabras de su esposo antes de partir a la guerra. Y su promesa de reclamarla como suya tras derrotar a Ares. Saori deberá enfrentar sentimientos indignos de una diosa, y esperar que se cumpla esta promesa.


**Querido lector o lectora, antes de que lea la siguiente historia, debe saber que esta obra, denominada como gaiden (Historia paralela), es una historia de una historia. En pocas palabras, la continuidad en la que se encuentra asentada esta historia, pertenece a un proyecto del autor de nombre: "Guerras Doradas", la cual es una historia que se estima tendrá 50 capítulos, y habla de la relación de Milo de Escorpio y Saori Kido, y que consta actualmente de dos Sagas: La saga de los Titanes, y la saga de Nova Gea. Si no ha leído esta historia que le menciono, entonces muy probablemente no entenderá la historia que ahora le presento. Sin embargo no es una obligación leer "Guerras Doradas" solo debe saber que si existen incongruencias con la historia original de Saint Seiya de Masami Kuramada, es porque no sigue esa continuidad. Para mayor información, leer el summary de "Guerras Doradas" del capítulo primero.**

**Para todos los demás que han leído la historia, este gaiden está situado entre el Capítulo 20 de la Saga de Nova Gea, justo después de la batalla contra Ares, el dios de la brutalidad en la guerra. La razón por la que escribo este gaiden es para satisfacer a la audiencia de "Guerras Doradas" que han solicitado lemon desde hace tiempo, por lo que el autor ha decidido complacerlas. Además de que esta entrega fungirá como regalo de cumpleaños para todos los Escorpios que la lean. Muchas felicidades.**

**ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA, CONTIENE REFERENCIAS DE CARÁCTER SEXUAL, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LO LEAS, MUCHO OJO Y CUENTASELO A QUIEN MÁS CONFIANZA LE TENGAS, VIVE SIN DROGAS.**

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

**Torre de las Mil Batallas, Lemuria. Noviembre de 03 N.G.**

—Saori… el Escorpión te reclamará como de su propiedad después de esta guerra. No habrá más confusiones entre diosas y rencarnaciones, o héroes antiguos y actuales —aquel definitivamente no era el momento más propicio para hacer semejante declaración. Saori Kido, la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra y quien fuera criada desde los seis años por Milo, el caballero del Escorpión Dorado, siempre supo que su relación y posterior matrimonio con el Escorpión Dorado no sería fácil. Sabía que sería errático y espontaneo, pero jamás pensó siquiera, que en medio de la brutal batalla que decidiría al contrincante de Ares por el derecho a convertirse en el dios de la guerra, Milo se atrevería a hacer semejante declaración con tal de anclarse a una mínima posibilidad de supervivencia.

—¿Reclamarme? —recordó la diosa decir de forma inocente, y de inmediato sonrojarse en extremo por las desvergonzadas palabras del caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir cosas tan pervertidas? ¡Por Zeus! ¡Eres de lo más despreciable a veces! —Se defendió la diosa. Más era más que evidente que su corazón deseaba se cumpliera esta promesa. Había sido algo extraño. En medio de una guerra entre Ares y Athena, Milo le había declarado a Saori sus intenciones. Y la diosa lo deseaba. Añoraba ese momento, pero aquello estaba prohibido.

**Atenas, Grecia. Diciembre de 03 N.G.**

Cuando la guerra por fin terminó, y Milo de Escorpio se convirtió en el vencedor y supuesto nuevo dios de la brutalidad en la guerra, el Escorpión Dorado había sufrido incalculables heridas, y entró dentro de un coma forzado por Mu de Aries, quien se dedicó a sanar sus heridas.

Saori estaba preocupada, su esposo se encontraba malherido. Y sin embargo, noche tras noche solo podía pensar en las barbaridades que Milo había dicho. Saori sabía que se repondría, pero la impaciencia la estaba matando lentamente.

Noche tras noche, Saori mantenía su mirada perdida en dirección a la luna que se asomaba hermosa por su ventana. Noche tras noche, la luna sería la única testigo, del momento en que Saori abandonaría toda pureza, y se ensuciaría en pensamientos obscenos, prohibidos para los dioses, pero igualmente atesorado por ellos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la diosa comenzaba a acariciarse a sí misma. Imaginaba en todo momento que no era su mano la que jugueteaba con el tesoro escondido en su entrepierna, sino que era la poderosa mano de Milo, que la forzaba, que era rudo con ella. Él era, después de todo, un escorpión. La elegía solo a ella como su presa. Y ella estaba indefensa ante su poderío. Lo imaginaba violento en ocasiones, y sonriendo ante sus gemidos. Así sería hasta por fin estremecerse del dolor. Estaba tan inmersa en aquel sentimiento, que en todo momento estuvo a punto de ella misma hacerse un daño que solo se le podía permitir al escorpión. Debía ser paciente, de lo contrario, terminaría obsequiando su pureza a las caricias de sus dedos. Debía esperar el aguijón del escorpión.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Doradas – Saori Gaiden.**

**Capítulo 10.5 de Nova Gea: La Marca del Escorpión.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. Diciembre de 03 N.G.**

—Es un hermoso día, señorita Saori. Va siendo hora de que despierte —a la mañana siguiente, se escuchó la voz de Afrodita, que como ya era costumbre se daba a la tarea de velar por el bienestar de Saori. Al escuchar su voz, Saori por su puesto que intentó ocultarse dentro de sus sabanas. Más pronto se dio cuenta del peligro en su situación. Su cama se encontraba aún húmeda, y un olor tanto desagradable como placentero se despedía a lo largo de toda su habitación. No podía arriesgarse a ser vista de esta forma tan indecorosa, o a que la aguda nariz de Afrodita se percatara de las fragancias corporales de Saori. Así fue pues que la diosa se puso de pie, y en el momento en que Afrodita habría la puerta, Saori la envistió y la cerró con fuerza.

—¡No entres! —Gritó la diosa, que entonces se desplomó sobre el suelo agradecida por haber llegado a tiempo, solo para sentir la fría sensación de la piedra golpeándole la retaguardia. Saori había dejado su ropa interior en su cama. Fue descuidada y pervertida la noche anterior, y el solo pensarlo la avergonzaba—. Afrodita… me encuentro en una posición un tanto vergonzosa… desearía estar a solas por un momento —aclaró la diosa, y del otro lado de la puerta, Afrodita no sospechaba que podría estar pasando—. Te ruego me prepares el baño por esta ocasión… me encargaré yo misma de los quehaceres de mi alcoba. Por favor no mandes a ningún escudero.

—¿Saori? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Y Saori se avergonzó más de lo esperado. Presentía que Afrodita podía mirar a través de la puerta de madera y verla en tan indecorosa situación. Incluso por la pena se cubrió su desprotegida entrepierna con su falda—. Saori, si me permites entrar puede que… —más Saori se negó rotundamente.

—¡Afrodita! ¡Te he dicho que no deseo que se me moleste en estos momentos! —Y el caballero de Piscis comenzó a comprenderlo, como el padre que sabía cuando algo estaba ocurriendo y su hija intentaba escondérselo—. Solo vete… por favor —habló Saori como en medio de un suspiro.

—Le prepararé el baño entonces, mi señora —aclaró Afrodita. Pero antes de irse, si burló un poco de su diosa—. Por cierto Saori. No deberías avergonzarte por lo que es humanamente natural —y Saori se ruborizó nuevamente—. Le pediré a una escudera que esté cerca por si necesitas lavar tus sabanas —y Saori no pudo soportarlo más, abrió su puerta, y le lanzó una almohada violentamente a Afrodita en el rostro antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación, sumamente avergonzada—. El baño estará listo en breve —fue la respuesta de Afrodita, que nuevamente comenzó a reír con gentileza, como intentando respetar la intimidad de Saori, sin llegar a lograrlo del todo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Saori se encontraba desnuda frente a las aguas termales del baño que Afrodita había preparado. Como ya era costumbre, el santo de Piscis había adornado su baño con pétalos de rosas rojas, que brindaban al agua aromas muy agradables. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Afrodita se había excedido con los pétalos. Y Saori conocía la razón. Su cuerpo emanaba el aroma de su feminidad. Seguro Afrodita lo había notado, y por ello la había descubierto.

Saori entonces entró gentilmente dentro del baño, los pétalos evadían su cuerpo en un principio, pero pronto comenzaron a cosquillearle la piel. Tristemente, Saori se encontraba en un momento en el cual su cuerpo era muy sensitivo. Su corazón aún no se había calmado tras los sueños que había tenido, y su entrepierna comenzaba a molestarla nuevamente. Una diosa no debería tener ese tipo de cosquilleos, más sin embargo, Saori era una diosa humana, y como tal, caía victima de sus necesidades fisiológicas, había comenzado a acariciarse nuevamente.

La temperatura del agua no la ayudaba del todo. Todo lo contrario, avivaba aún más su necesidad. Sus dedos de pronto comenzaron a resbalar con mayor facilidad, y comenzó a gemir intranquilamente. Nuevamente imaginó a Milo frente a ella. Simplemente la observaba, no se acercaba, se divertía viendo a la diosa tan expuesta, como si se alimentara de su lujuria. El escorpión era un signo zodiacal de naturaleza sexual dominante, virgo por su parte era sumisa y manipulable. Deseaba en todo momento que Milo se le acercara y comenzara a domarla. Era un sentimiento insoportable pero a la vez tentador e incontrolable.

Mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con su entrepierna, la otra comenzó a frotarle el pecho, jugando con la rosada y sensible punta de su pezón. Comenzaba a entrar en éxtasis. Sus pies inclusive comenzaron a arquearse. Estaba tan cerca de liberar su naturaleza sexual en la forma de un orgasmo, y sin embargo, nuevamente fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de su baño siendo golpeada gentilmente, arruinando su ánimo, y nuevamente, negándole el placer de terminar con sus caricias.

—Señorita Saori, disculpe la interrupción —al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Galan, quien previo a la muerte de Aioros fue su escudero, y quien tras la coronación de Shaka como el patriarca había sido declarado como su escudero. Saori quería mucho a Galan, antes de que Milo se convirtiera en su tutor, Galan era quien siempre jugaba con ella. Pero en ese momento Saori sentía desprecio por él al ser quien interrumpiera su acto—. Señorita, he escuchado algunos gritos. ¿Se ha lastimado? Enviaré a una escudera a auxiliarla si ha sido así —y Saori volvió a estremecerse por la vergüenza, e inclusive se ocultó hasta la altura de su barbilla en el agua—. ¿Señorita Saori? —Preguntó Galan.

—¡Estoy bien, Galan! ¡No requiero de tus servicios por el momento! —Habló con molestia la diosa. El no ser capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales la había malhumorado hasta el punto del capricho—. Si no tienes nada importante que decir, te ruego no molestarme.

—Veo que se ha levantado de mal humor, mi diosa… eso me agrada pues la noticia que estoy por brindarle será de su agrado y le ayudará a olvidar su enojo —y Saori levantó la cabeza, impidiendo que sus oídos se mojaran, curiosa de la noticia de Galan—. Milo de Escorpio ha despertado de su coma —y Saori se ruborizó, un tanto agradecida por la noticia, otro tanto impaciente por salir del agua y correr en su encuentro—. El caballero Mu de Aries se ha retirado de sus aposentos para restaurar la armadura de Escorpio, destrozada por Ares en batalla. Y Aioria de Leo se ha ofrecido a cuidar de Milo por los dos meses que tardará en recuperarse. Se dice que el caballero de Escorpio requerirá de dos meses de descanso para sanar sus heridas.

—¿Dos meses? —Preguntó Saori, y al otro lado de la puerta, Galan asintió—. Lo comprendo, Galan… la noticia me ha brindado una grata alegría… me prepararé para visitarlo —y Galan se retiró, Saori lo supo cuando fue incapaz de ver su sombra por la apertura de la puerta de madera—… dos meses… habló Saori, que de pronto comenzó a acariciarse nuevamente. Sin embargo reaccionó con violencia ante su acto, ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda—. No debo… sus heridas sanarán en dos meses… no puedo tener estos pensamientos indecorosos hasta que no hayan sanado sus heridas. No puedo pedirle que cumpla su promesa cuando su cuerpo no se ha recuperado —y Saori se hundió hasta la altura de su nariz, intentando despertar su sentido común, y solo terminando con su corazón quejándose por la impaciencia—. Escorpión pervertido… ¿porque tenías que hacerme semejante promesa? Estoy tan nerviosa —y Saori se hundió por completo en las aguas termales de su baño.

* * *

Pasó una hora, misma en la que Saori no hizo más que pensar en Milo. Y solo salió del agua cuando esta estuvo insoportablemente fría. Galán le había preparado la comida, pero Saori no comió del todo, nada de lo que hiciera la ayudaba a concentrarse.

Al término de su comida, Saori tuvo un breve encuentro con Afrodita para arreglarse la cabellera. Saori ya se encontraba intranquila por la presencia de quien conocía o al menos intuía lo que había acontecido en la habitación de la diosa. Pero Saori ya se había tranquilizado un poco, a pesar de su frustración sexual al no poder consumar su inquietud. Una vez que hubo terminado su sesión, ya usual por la obsesión de Afrodita con el cabello de su diosa, Saori tomó una decisión. Debía ver a Milo, no por su impaciencia, sino simplemente porque eran esposos que jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de actuar como tal, y así fue como Saori abandonó su templo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Piscis.

En el camino, Saori recordó aquella noche hace ya tres meses. La noche en la que, con el apoyo de Mu que fungió como sacerdote, y con Aioria de testigo, había contraído matrimonio con Milo. En aquel entonces no fue más que un encuentro inocente. No había lugar para la indecencia. Por más que Aioria llamara a Milo un Escorpión pervertido, la realidad era que siempre había sido noble y gentil. Inclusive hasta sumiso. Milo no deseaba una relación con su diosa. En cierto modo, Saori pensaba que Milo solamente había accedido a contraer matrimonio con ella gracias a su posición como diosa.

Al poco tiempo sin embargo, Milo comenzó a ser más atento con ella. No llegaba a ser meloso y descontrolado, no se acercaba siquiera a ser un apasionado. Milo era una roca en cuanto al romance, y ella simplemente moría por su necesidad de afecto.

Saori no tardó en pasar por Acuario, donde encontró a Hyoga subiendo por las escalinatas. Su rostro estaba sumamente enrojecido, parcialmente por la molestia, parcialmente de enojo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando serenarse, y solo loa abrió cuando llegó a presencia de Saori, que le dedicó una sonrisa mientras el sol de media tarde desaparecía.

—Hyoga de Acuario. Que gusto verte —agregó la diosa, que salía de la casa de Acuario para emprender su camino en dirección a Capricornio, solo que Hyoga le cortó el camino, levantando las sospechas de la diosa—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en Capricornio? —Preguntó Saori, y Hyoga palideció.

—Mi señorita Saori, le ruego disculpe mi imprudencia, simplemente deseo protegerla de imprudencias más grandes —y Saori se mostró confundida—. Si va de camino al templo de Escorpio a visitar al maestro… le ruego pase por Capricornio lo más rápido posible… confíe en mí, señorita, se ahorrará molestias innecesarias —y Saori decidió no preguntar y simplemente asentir—. ¡Con su permiso! ¡Requiero de meditación! Incluso he tenido que mandar a Natassia a los campos de entrenamiento de Escorpio… sinceramente, Shura… si el maestro es indecoroso tú te has excedido… —y Saori volvió a mirar a Hyoga confundida—. ¡Me retiro mi señora! —Agregó Hyoga, y entonces entró en su templo.

Saori sin embargo decidió no involucrarse, y en su lugar continuó con su camino tranquilamente, o así fue hasta llegar a Capricornio, donde Saori por fin comprendió que muy probablemente Milo había sido en exceso precavido y respetuoso bienintencionadamente. Ya que otros caballeros no compartían su ideología de fidelidad y paciencia.

No era la intención de la diosa el percatarse de semejante acto. Shura simplemente estaba tan inmerso en su desborde de emociones con Pandora, que no se percató del cosmos de la diosa. Pandora y Shura se encontraban en los pisos inferiores, no entraban en acto sexual pero poco les faltaba. Sin embargo, Shura no permitiría que Pandora lo tentara hasta semejante grado. Tan solo satisfacía sus necesidades y después la alejaba de él con gentileza, se colocaba la protección del cuerpo de su armadura, y subía a los pisos superiores, donde encontró a una avergonzada Saori, y Shura se estremeció de miedo.

—Mi señorita… Saori —agregó Shura, y Saori simplemente desvió la mirada sorprendida—. Mi señorita —comenzó Shura, que entonces se arrodilló frente a su diosa, olvidándose por completo de su falta, y convirtiéndose en un caballero indomable y serio. Incluso si Saori mencionara lo que había escuchado, Shura tan solo lo negaría con tal seguridad que incluso los dioses le creerían—. Me honra con su presencia. Sea bienvenida a mi templo. ¿En que puedo serle de ayuda? —Preguntó el santo, y Saori tan solo se sorprendió de su templanza, y sonrió para su caballero a pesar de la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía—. ¿Algo le inquieta?

—Para nada, Shura… tan solo estoy sumamente sorprendida… haces parecer que todo sea tan natural y permisible —y Shura levantó una ceja sin llegar a entender las palabras de su diosa, que nuevamente se avergonzó y desvió la mirada—. ¿No te encontrabas auxiliando en la colonización de Lemuria? Preguntó Saori, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Me he tomado un descanso para vigilar a Sagitario —aclaró Shura, y Saori lo miró curiosa—. Pero si es su decreto, solicitaré a Mephisto que sus marineros me escolten a las tierras Lemurianas. Llevaré a setecientos hombres conmigo. Agilizaremos la colonización encabezada por Shaka de Virgo. Semejante tarea no se le puede permitir a alguien tan puro. Sin ofender, mi señora, pero los Virgo son fácilmente influenciables por las emociones gracias a su naturaleza compasiva y manipulable.

—No sé si sentirme alagada o insultada… lo peor es que tienes razón —y Shura miró a Saori—. No tiene importancia… pero en verdad que eres sorprendente, Shura. Admiro tu corazón tan concentrado. Ahora, si me permites, debo cruzar por tu casa.

—La escoltaré —agregó Shura, que entonces acompañó a Saori a las afueras de su templo. Tras salir del templo, Saori no dejó de mirar a Shura en todo momento. En parte deseaba que Shura se avergonzara por lo que la diosa había presenciado. Más Shura jamás se inmutó. Era tan noble, que incluso el ser descubierto en un acto tan desvergonzado no lo doblegaba. Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que hacía, Shura era el vivo ejemplo de determinación y orgullo.

En todo el camino a Sagitario, Saori no dejó de pensar en lo que había escuchado en la casa de Capricornio. Pensaba en todo momento en qué pasaría si ella y Milo fueran descubiertos en semejante acto indecoroso, y por unos instantes Saori dejó de caminar, debía tranquilizarse, no podía dejar volar su imaginación, mucho menos tan cerca de la casa de Sagitario.

Saori entonces movió su cabeza un buen número de veces en negación, se cacheteó las mejillas un par de ocasiones, ambas al unísono, y continuó caminando en dirección a Sagitario, donde Seiya de Sagitario y Shaina de Ofiuco intercambiaban una conversación que al parecer divertía al par. Estaban tan inmersos en la platica, que ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando Saori llegó ante los escalones del templo de Sagitario. Y no fue hasta que la diosa se secó la garganta, que Seiya se percató y de inmediato sonrió desvergonzadamente en dirección a Saori.

—¡Saori! ¡Que gusto! ¡Ven a platicar con nosotros! —Y Saori de inmediato se sonrojó por la actitud tan impropia de Seiya—. ¡Vamos, no seas tímida, no estamos hablando nada malo! —Insistió Seiya, y Shaina le jaló la oreja violentamente—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué Hades te pasa? —Se quejó Seiya, que entonces miró a Shaina con molestia.

—Imprudente, estas frente a una diosa, muestra respeto —se quejó Shaina, que entonces se arrodilló frente a Saori, aunque Seiya se negó a denigrarse a tal nivel a pesar de ser un caballero dorado. Era inmaduro e irrespetuoso, a pesar de que no era así por malicia, sino que simplemente no creía en los distingos sociales. A sus ojos, todos eran iguales.

—Despreocúpate, Shaina… no espero que Seiya aprenda de etiqueta. Simplemente no se le dan estas cosas —aclaró Saori, que entonces se disculpó con una reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo de Escorpio. Y al salir del rango de visión de Shaina, Saori escuchó a Shaina darle un golpazo en el brazo a Seiya, y una gentil sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, pero casi de inmediato esta sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras pensaba en su relación con Milo.

Saori y Milo jamás compartieron una relación de amistad. Principalmente fueron caballero y escudera tras un malentendido planeado por Aioros cuando fue el patriarca del santuario. Después fueron maestro y discípula cuando Saori le pidió que la entrenara en el arte de manipulación de cosmos cuando la niña cumplió ocho años. Después pasaron a ser marido y mujer por un capricho de la diosa, pero en el intermedio entre aquella relación, nunca comenzaron como amigos. Simplemente se admitieron el amor mutuo y lo consolidaron en un matrimonio. Nunca llegaron más lejos. Era evidente que se amaban, pero ahora, que deseaba dar el siguiente paso en su relación, ya no estaba tan segura, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, había llegado a la casa de Milo, donde había vivido desde los seis años y hasta que cumpliera los diez. Después de eso se conoció su identidad como una diosa, y vivió rodeada de lujos en el santuario de Athena.

Mientras recorría la mirada por todo el templo, Saori recordó lo feliz que era al vivir junto a su maestro y después esposo. La nostalgia invadía su corazón. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y su corazón se estremecía por el recuerdo.

—Y la aguja de Antares salió en línea recta. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Artemisa me brindó su fuerza —escuchó Saori la voz de Milo, y por fin fue capaz de verlo al bajar silenciosamente a los aposentos inferiores del templo de Escorpio. Milo se encontraba con su cuerpo casi enteramente cubierto de vendas. Pero era más que evidente que la adrenalina de la batalla que se había celebrado hace ya un mes, incineraba el corazón de Milo, que incluso posaba con la pose del arco y la flecha de Sagitario, mientras le narraba su historia a Aioria. Saori lo miró presumirle a Aioria sus logros, y recostó su cabeza contra una de las columnas del templo mientras soñaba con Milo despierta. Estaba impaciente, deseaba que Aioria se fuera para reclamar a Milo como suyo, o que fuera al revés, no importaba. Su impaciencia le obligaba a respirar pesadamente, estaba sumamente nerviosa—. Aún puedo sentir el ardor de los infiernos recorrerme las heridas. Aioria… iba a morir… no tenía oportunidad. Pero deseaba en todo momento vivir… deseaba vivir por Saori… si Ares no hubiera jugado conmigo, no estaría aquí en este momento.

—Al menos ya eres más humilde —interrumpió el relato Saori, su paciencia había llegado a su limite, y su mirada estaba eternamente posada en su marido—. Qué bueno que ya estás despierto —admitió con ojos llorosos, y por un par de minutos hubo silencio, mientras Saori y Milo intercambiaban miradas. Pero no fue hasta que Milo pateó la pierna de Aioria, que el león se dio cuenta de que debía irse, y al ver que estuvo a punto de quedarse sola con el Escorpión, Saori sintió miedo, e intentó detener a Aioria—. Espera, no es necesario del todo —intentó explicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Olvídalo, Saori. Milo ya se cansó de verme… además… alguien debe cuidar la entrada de su casa para que no los interrumpan en una situación indecorosa —y Saori se sonrojó más que nunca. Aioria lo sabía. Era de esperarse, él y Milo eran mejores amigos a pesar de que siempre se gritaban y discutían. Aioria seguramente sabía que Saori perdería su virginidad esa noche. Saori escuchó a Aioria decir más, pero en su distracción no se percató de que Aioria se había ido hasta que solo quedó Milo, y en ese momento, Saori comenzó a temer por su seguridad.

—¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello? —Fue lo primero que escuchó Saori decir a Milo, y entonces se estremeció del miedo y la sorpresa, sintiéndose enteramente intimidada por el hombre envuelto en vendajes frente a ella, que no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos bien fijos en ella, como si la restricción hiciera efecto y comenzara a doblegarla.

—¿Te… te gusta…? —Preguntó Saori, nerviosa e intentando hacer conversación que la distrajeran de sus ideas precipitadas—. Me da gusto…yo… no sabía si cortarlo o no… quería esperar a que lo vieras —y Milo intentó levantarse, y al percatarse de ello, Saori se estremeció y gritó fuertemente tras retroceder un paso—. ¡No vengas! —Su grito claro que confundió a Milo, que se abstuvo de caminar en dirección a Saori. La diosa entonces se puso nerviosa, había negado a su marido sin darle una razón, por la que intranquila intentó buscar una excusa—. Aún… estoy molesta contigo por mentirme… Milo, no sabías si ibas a vivir… prometiste que sería la primera en saberlo si llegabas a pensar que morirías —mintió, intentando mantener las distancias.

—Subestimé a mi presa —confesó Milo—. Aunque, no debería subestimar a un dios —y Saori asintió. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, su corazón latía muy deprisa, incluso comenzaba a respirar pesadamente por los nervios y por las exigencias de su cuerpo que en todo el día no había sido capaz de satisfacer—. Te extrañé —y con cada palabra de Milo, el sentimiento se intensificaba. Pero no era el éxtasis del deseo de su cuerpo. Era su corazón el que se retorcía por sentir aquel cariño que Milo no se dignaba a entregarle—. Saori… yo… —comenzó Milo, pero Saori no esperaría más. Debía ser egoísta y firme si deseaba que Milo la complaciera.

—¡Estoy lista! —Confesó Saori, y la reacción de la diosa, y el repentino cambio de conversación, sorprendieron a Milo—. Sé que no te has recuperado de tus heridas… pe…pe…pe…pero… a decir verdad… estoy algo impaciente porque cumplas tu promesa —por fin lo confesó, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había admitido. Y Milo observó a Saori con detenimiento y sin decir palabra alguna—. No me digas que no lo recuerdas —agregó la diosa con molestia.

—Ares me golpeó muy duro en la cabeza —confesó Milo, y Saori se puso más y más nerviosa—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que le prometí… diosa Athena? —Y Saori se molestó y miró a Milo enfadada, el muy atrevido e insensible la estaba molestando. Ese fanfarrón por el que estaba horriblemente enamorada, nuevamente jugueteaba con su presa, que no tenía más opción que caer en su juego, ella lo sabía—. ¿He sido indecoroso?

—No, pero deberías serlo —admitió Saori, que en ese momento deseó no haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero era muy tarde para corregirse, y Milo ya la miraba con ojos lujuriosos—. No voy a decirlo —se defendió la diosa, pero ya había entrado a la guarida del Escorpión, y este se preparaba para reclamarla—. No lo haré… no te voy a decir qué fue lo que prometiste, así que deja de mirarme así —y Milo se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a Saori, que retrocedió mientras más se acercaba Milo, hasta que su espalda chocó con una de las columnas del recinto. Estaba acorralada, como una niña inocente presa del miedo al ver al escorpión acercársele—. ¿Cumplirás entonces? Lo que prometiste… lo de reclamarme como tuya.

—Entonces eso fue lo que prometí —se burló Milo, y Saori desvió la mirada, mientras Milo le clavaba los labios en su cuello, forzándola a reaccionar con violencia y vergüenza, e intentar escapar de Milo—. Si te defiendes usaré la restricción contigo. Voy a dominarte.

—No necesitas de la restricción para eso —admitió Saori, que ya se encontraba bajo su hechizo. Milo entonces la cargó, y ella instintivamente cerró sus manos contra su pecho—. Se gentil —le suplicó, y Milo la miró con picardía. Definitivamente, el escorpión no sería gentil. Haría con Saori lo que le placiera, y la diosa no podría escapar de su agarre, por lo que Saori comenzó a preocuparse, mientras Milo la colocaba en su cama, y la reclamaba como suya.

Milo comenzó con caricias gentiles, pero Saori sabía que solo intentaba prepararla. La dominó tan solo con el fervor de sus labios succionando su cuello gentilmente, mezclando un poco las cosquillas que Saori sentía, con el placer proporcionado por el rose de sus labios. Sin darse a esperar, Milo invadió la entrepierna de Saori, y la diosa se estremeció de vergüenza y miedo al sentir su mano acariciando sus pantimedias. La sensación de la seda golpeando su frágil virginidad, era una sensación por sí misma sobrecogedora. Pero el ser tocada por Milo, era incluso más reconfortante que hacerlo ella misma. Estaba completamente inmersa en la masturbación proporcionada por Milo.

—Te dije que no pretendía esperar más… pero no te dije que no pretendía hacerte sufrir de ansiedad —aclaró Milo. Más la respuesta de Saori fue la de levantarse la falda, y morderla delicadamente para soportar la reconfortante sensación mientras abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Milo, que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Saori comenzó a abrazarle con fuerza el hombro izquierdo, donde Ares le había atravesado con su lanza. Saori lo notó, más al intentar hablar, Milo presionó bruscamente su punto más sensible, y Saori se retorció gracias a una combinación de dolor y placer, mientras Milo abandonaba el juego separado por la ropa interior de la diosa, y comenzaba a introducir sus dedos dentro de su zona virginal.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Se quejó Saori. Que de inmediato se trepó del cuello de Milo, que continuaba moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de la entrepierna de Saori—. Milo… si vas más profundo vas a… lastimarme… detente… —y Milo comenzó a besarla, aunque la posición no fuera tan reconfortante para eso último. Pero a Milo no le interesaba el dolor de sus heridas al ser estiradas. Mientras Saori sintiera placer, era más que suficiente. De pronto la mano de Milo se humedeció más de lo esperado, y Saori soltó un alarido de placer antes de desplomarse sobre la cama de Milo. La diosa por fin había disfrutado de tan esperado orgasmo—. Por fin… estaba a punto de morir por frustración sexual.

—¿Estas lista entonces? —Preguntó Milo, y Saori simplemente respiró pesadamente. Intentando reaccionar tras tan placentera sensación—. Entonces te prepararé aún más —y Milo comenzó a quitarle el vestido a Saori con muy poca gentileza, lo que momentáneamente molestó a Saori. O así fue hasta que Milo comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a acariciar sus senos ignorando su brasier, el cual lanzó a un lado de la cama.

El pecho de Saori era pequeño. Pero no era por su temprana edad. Sus senos ya habían alcanzado si tamaño natural. Cabían sin problemas en las manos de Milo, que los acariciaba y besaba con gentileza. Lamía gentilmente sus pezones de un rosa gentil y sensible. No era una sensación igual a la de Milo tocándole la entrepierna, pero forzaba a que descargas de electricidad viajaran por su espina dorsal. Era un masaje más gentil. Saori estaba totalmente entregada al placer.

—No me muerdas —se quejó Saori momentáneamente al sentir los dientes de Milo rosarle el pezón, y entonces Milo recorrió con su lengua su circunferencia, que ya se alzaba erecta y firme, pero extremadamente sensible. Invitaba a Milo a morderlo, y lo hizo con gentileza—. ¡No! ¡Milo! ¡Estas lastimándome! —Y Milo lo sabía, pero no era un dolor insoportable, era un dolor que avivaba la lujuria de la diosa, pero aun así no le gustaba—. Milo.

—Lo sé… ahora tranquila —y Saori asintió. Entregándose a las caricias de Milo, que comenzó a besarle el cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo, el cual besó gentilmente, causándole a Saori una electrizante sensación—. Eres sensible, eso me agrada —y Saori tomó a Milo de la cabellera mientras este seguía lamiéndole el ombligo. Entonces comenzó a bajar cada vez más, y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, Milo le había arrebatado sus pantimedias, y comenzado a besar su entrepierna. Lo que levantó bruscamente la espalda de Saori, que se arqueó por el placer, y Milo siguió lamiendo, preparándola, dominándola. Saori era su propiedad. Todo su cuerpo le pertenecía.

—Milo. No puedo… —comenzó Saori, pero no pudo terminar. Se desplomó sobre la cama, tomaba las sabanas y las aplastaba en sus manos. Sus pies se arqueaban, estaba a punto de tener un segundo orgasmo, pero deseaba resistirlo. Milo no había siquiera empezado a complacerse a sí mismo. Simplemente preparaba a Saori. Su lengua penetró sus interiores, eran dulces y de un sabor un tanto ferroso. Saori estaba tan húmeda que incluso despedía sonidos apasionantes, y al final, se arqueó en su totalidad. Fue un orgasmo muy débil. Pero enteramente placentero—. Milo… deja de jugar conmigo… ya no puedo resistirlo.

—Suplícame más —habló Milo, que entonces besó el cuello de Saori nuevamente—. Convénceme. Si por mí fuera seguiría torturándote de esta manera. Eres el pináculo de mi devoción. No necesito entregarme al acto sexual para sentirme enteramente complacido, el ver tu rostro, sentir tus emociones y dominarte me es suficiente.

—Eso dices… —agregó Saori mientras sonreía gentilmente—. Pero sigues retrayendo tu agujón porque temes a mi padre —y Milo se mordió los labios iracundo—. Te deseo —habló Saori, y Milo le besó los labios—. Te añoro —continuó la diosa, y Milo nuevamente la besó—. Te amo —y Milo le cortó la respiración en una tercera ocasión—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Y Milo se detuvo antes de volver a besarla—. ¿Me amas en verdad? ¿O solo te dignas a complacer todos mis caprichos? —Y Milo observó a Saori—. Sé sincero… ¿Deseas esto tanto cómo yo? —Y Milo derribó a Saori, y se colocó sobre ella mientras forcejeaba con su propia ropa interior, que era la única prenda que había vestido todo el tiempo además de sus vendas que lo hacían parecer una momia—. Si no me amas entonces no lo hagas… no te voy a obligar a esto.

—¿Obligarme? —Se burló Milo—. Tal pareces que no lo entiendes… deseo esto más que nada en el mundo —y Milo aproximó su miembro a la entrepierna de Saori, y sin darle tiempo de prepararse, la atravesó y destrozó su himen. La diosa Athena, quien se había mantenido virgen por más de 10000 años, había perdido su virginidad. En ese momento, Milo juró que escuchaba un trueno resonar en el cielo desprovisto de nubes. Pero de igual manera pudo haber sido el alarido de dolor de Saori, que en esos momentos lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras de su entrepierna caía sangre que rodeaba el miembro de Milo—. ¿Estás bien? —Y Saori mordió el hombro de Milo como respuesta—. ¡Ouch! ¡Oye!

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¡Me duele! —Se quejó Saori, que en ese momento envistió a Milo, que azotó la cama con poca gentileza, lastimándose las heridas vendadas. Saori simplemente se acomodó, intentando mitigar el dolor con una pose más adecuada—. Por Zeus… era mi primera vez… ¿te mataría ser más gentil? —Se quejó Saori, y un par de lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos, mismas que Milo le limpió con gentileza—. Ese maldito orgullo tuyo un día va a matarnos a ambos… no tiene nada de malo que muestres afecto. No siempre debes dominarme. A veces, debes tan solo dejar que yo haga el esfuerzo.

—Si lo hacía rápido te dolería solo un instante —aseguró Milo—. Deseo complacerte, no herirte —más Saori no se encontraba complacida, y movía su entrepierna intentando mitigar el dolor—. Saori… no te esfuerces.

—Milo… tan solo déjame hacer mi parte… —y Saori comenzó a moverse, y Milo se sorprendió por la sensación. Estaba apretado dentro de Saori, pero era increíblemente cálido. Sus líquidos labiales rodeaban su pene a la perfección. Incluso, Milo juraría que lo aprisionaban y lo succionaban más profundo con cada movimiento, lo que no solo lastimaba a Saori, pero le ocasionaba un gran placer. Por ello Saori era quien guiaba en estos momentos. Solo ella podía encontrar el equilibrio necesario entre dolor y placer. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, incluso Milo se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la diosa movía sus caderas de una forma excitante y placentera para ambos. Y Milo lentamente comenzó a entregársele, la diosa lo estaba complaciendo. Lentamente, Milo comenzó a doblegarse—. Creció… se siente tan extraño… se hizo más grande dentro… esta… —y Saori sintió un cálido liquido ser expulsado dentro de su vagina. Había entrado profundo y en cantidades pequeñas pero en disparos consecutivos. Al primero Saori se estremeció, el segundo fue más satisfactorio para Milo, que la abrazó con fuerza antes de expulsar en una tercera ocasión, más profundo, menos placentero, pero el cuarto disparo se sintió más fuerte. Después hubo una pausa, y cuando Saori pensó que había terminado, sintió un último y gentil eyacular—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Pensabas que los hombres eyaculaban todo en un solo intento? No nos subestimes —agregó Milo, y Saori lo abrazó con fuerza, causándole un poco de dolor—. ¿Está bien si me quedo así por unos instantes? —Preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió tras respirar pesadamente.

Por unos minutos los dos permanecieron en esa posición sin querer separarse el uno del otro. Saori recuperaba su entrepierna del dolor, Milo no había perdido la fuerza de su erección, pero no tenía energías para seguir. Al más leve movimiento comenzaría a tranquilizarse. La temperatura de sus cuerpos era perfecta en esos momentos, o lo era por lo menos la de sus partes unidas, ya que el sudor de la espalda de Saori comenzaba a ser acariciado por los vientos invernales y a secarse.

—Hace frio —agregó Saori, y Milo comenzó a frotarle los brazos desnudos—. Entonces… por fin ya hemos consumado nuestro amor… y sin embargo no estoy satisfecha —y Milo se molestó y la miró con desprecio, y Saori se sorprendió—. No me refería a eso… ha sido muy placentero y desearía continuar… pero… algo me hace falta… desearía… poseer una marca que me recordara por siempre lo que ha ocurrido hoy… no deseo despertarme un día… y que no te encuentres a mi lado… y pensar que todo ha sido un sueño maravilloso.

—¿Una marca? —Preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía el miembro de Milo latir con la intensidad de su corazón—. ¿Una marca que te declare de mi propiedad? Saori. ¿Eres sexualmente dominable? —Y Saori volvió a morderle el hombro a Milo con fuerza—. ¡Ouch! ¡Está bien! ¡No más comentarios al respecto! —Y Saori asintió—. Puedo marcarte… —y Saori volteó su cabeza hasta golpear gentilmente la de Milo, invitándolo a continuar—. El veneno mancha la piel a veces… tiene muchos usos… civilizaciones antiguas lo usaban para matar las células de la piel y teñirlas… creaban tatuajes naturales que no infectaban la sangre ni causaban tanto dolor. Solo que hay que tener cuidado la hacerlos. La mancha no se quita de la piel tras secarse.

—Suena horrible —agregó Saori, y Milo asintió—. Si pudiera tener un tatuaje natural… me tatuaría tu constelación… —agregó Saori—. Sería el recordatorio eterno de que le pertenezco al escorpión —y el miembro de Milo creció, y volvió a llenar a Saori con su líquido, que en esos momentos no lo esperaba y sintió un desborde de placer tremendo e igualmente vergonzoso por la sorpresa—. ¡Ungh! No tenías que ser tan inoportuno… mira que excitarte de esa forma por un comentario al aire. En verdad eres un pervertido —agregó la diosa.

—Será mi constelación entonces… —la ignoró Milo, que miró el rostro de Saori directamente—, teñida de un negro intenso —y Milo le mostró su aguja escarlata a Saori, y la diosa se preocupó—. Recuéstate. Voy a pintar sobre un hermoso lienzo pálido —y Saori asintió, separándose por fin de Milo a pesar de seguir conectada por una tenue línea blanca proveniente del cuerpo de Milo. Tras haberlo limpiado gentilmente con su pantimedia, Saori se recostó sobre la cama con su pecho golpeando las almohadas, y Milo comenzó a pintarle su constelación a Saori. Milo dibujó la constelación, no como lanzaba sus ataques, sino como verdaderamente esta se veía en el cielo. Colocaba las estrellas, y las unía con su veneno oscuro de forma tranquila y delicada, no deseando manchar la piel de Saori innecesariamente.

—Esta frio —se quejó Saori, y las primeras cuatro estrellas tiñeron su piel de negro. Estaban acomodadas unas debajo de la otra, en forma de una línea un poco curveada en sus últimas dos estrellas, que iba desde el hombro derecho de Saori y hacia abajo. El veneno se sintió frio al principio, pero al secarse, quemó la piel gentilmente, aunque ocasionándole a Saori un poco de dolor—. ¡Uhmn! ¡Ahora quema! —Y Milo la empujó con rudeza a la cama, si se movía su piel se mancharía horriblemente.

—Tranquila… secará en un par de minutos —y Milo le besó la mejilla, tranquilizándola, y Saori asintió. Usando la segunda de las cuatro estrellas como guía, Milo se alejó un poco con estreno cuidado hasta la mediación de la espalda de Saori, donde colocó otras tres manchas como estrellas, la de en medio de mayor tamaño que el resto de ellas. Antares era la estrella justo en medio de su espalda, Saori podía sentirla. Milo entonces bajó un poco, y colocó dos manchas negras más, y continuó hasta comenzar a colocar las seis restantes, formando la cola del escorpión en la forma de un garfio—. Eres totalmente mía ahora. Ha quedado hermosa esta pintura mía. Pero no podía ser de otra forma con un lienzo tan bello como este.

—¿Se ve bien? —Y Milo asintió—. Tendré que usar vestidos que me tapen los hombros. De lo contrario Afrodita va a ser el primero en desmayarse. Diría algo como que he manchado la pureza de Athena al tatuarme semejante bestia en la espalda —y Milo derribó a Saori, con su pecho golpeando la cama—. Espera… ¿estás seguro que ya secó? —Más Milo no deseaba esperar, y volvió a penetrar a Saori, que nuevamente clavó sus uñas en la cama—. Milo —habló débilmente la diosa.

—Al suelo y en cuatro, caballito —y Saori se sonrojó por la horrible comparativa, a pesar de que sabía de antemano que era una burla de Milo por el como Saori solía ridiculizar a sus subordinados cuando era una niña malcriada, obligándolos a darle paseos en caballito—. Anda… deseo hacértelo mientras veo mi constelación en tu espalda.

—Enserio. ¿Te mataría usar palabras más gentiles? Escorpión pervertido y ruin —más sin embargo, Saori se colocó en posición y permitió que Milo se moviera dentro de ella. Era diferente de la primera vez, era más gentil y placentero. Saori ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación—. Ahora entiendo… porque dicen que la segunda vez es la mejor… Milo… mis caderas me arden.

—Tranquila, ya casi termino —y Saori asintió, y Milo siguió columpiándose dentro de ella por unos minutos. Lentamente, aferrándose a sus caderas, entrando cada vez más profundo. Deseaba resistir todo lo que fuera capaz. Y sin embargo, comenzó a hacerlo más violentamente mientras más se acercaba al orgasmo. Saori inclusive tuvo que abrazar su almohada para resistir las cargas agresivas del Escorpión, que por fin se vino, llenando a Saori, y después cayendo sobre la diosa, que tuvo que cargar con su cuerpo mientras Milo terminaba de eyacular en tres ocasiones más dentro de ella, y entonces tomó las sabanas, y cubrió a ambos con ellas.

La luna se posó orgullosa frente a la casa de Escorpio. Afuera, Aioria hacía guardia, pero se había quedado dormido de cualquier forma. Artemisa nuevamente había sido la única testigo de los desvaríos emocionales de Saori, y su tenue luz se reflejaba en las sabanas de la cama que compartían. Saori inclusive entrelazó sus piernas a la de Milo, aceptando su poderío y su violencia en la cama, y descansando su cabeza en contra del pecho desnudo de Milo. Estaba agotada, pero más que nada, sumamente avergonzada, y Milo lo prefería de esa forma, por lo que le arrebató un par de besos a la diosa antes de acomodarla en medio de sus brazos.

—Cumplí mi promesa… ya no hay vuelta atrás… he cometido el acto más vil de todos. Terminé con la pureza de mi diosa —y Saori se avergonzó y bajó su mirada, mientras Milo recorría sus dedos alrededor de los ríos purpuras del cabello de Saori—. Desearía que esto fuera eterno… pero… sé que no podrá ser así.

—Mientras dure, hay que disfrutarlo —y Saori abrazó a Milo. Incluso se jaló a sí misma a sus brazos y entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas—. Pudiste ser más gentil… estaba asustada —y Milo la ignoró, y en su lugar le besó la frente—. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Son tiempos de paz, pero no durarán para siempre… pronto habrán más guerras. Puedo sentir mi cosmos estremecerse. Milo… no has sanado por completo… di lo que desees pero moverte te duele mucho. No creas que no me di cuenta mientras… —y Saori volvió a sonrojarse—. Por Afrodita y la indecencia de Dionisio después de una de sus fiestas… ni siquiera puedo nombrar lo que hemos hecho.

—Olvídate de mis heridas. Los dioses pueden venir e intentar reclamar la tierra si así lo desean… encontrarán el mismo destino que Ares… pero no es el momento de preocuparse. Olvídalo, cuando llegue el momento, combatiremos —y Saori asintió, y Milo comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello—. Eres mi propiedad… y yo cuido muy bien mis pertenencias —aseguró mientras acariciaba el tatuaje en la espalda de Saori.

—¿Podrías usar palabras más gentiles? —Más de pronto, Milo se quedó dormido, mientras olfateaba la fragancia del cuello de Saori—. Por Zeus… nuevamente he sido una egoísta… pero… nada me hace más feliz que esto… —y Saori abrazó a Milo, acomodando su cabeza alrededor de sus brazos—. Descansa… te lo has ganado… Milo… —y Saori durmió también. Mucho les esperaba aún, dioses de tierras lejanas y de dominios en los mares posaban sus ojos en dirección al santuario. Pero hoy, podían dormir tranquilos. Saori había encontrado a su amante.

* * *

**Ok, la verdad creo que quedó decente, no bien, pero bueno. Como se los había comentado, he escrito este gaiden únicamente como regalo de cumpleaños a todas las lectoras Escorpio que han leído mi historia: "Guerras Doradas". Será mi primer y único lemon. Espero haya sido de su agrado, y sepan que yo siempre complazco a mis lectores.**

**Por cierto, muy probablemente existan más Gaidens, pero cuando los haya lo publicaré en mi profile o en la historia principal. Puedo hacer Gaidens de antes o después de la saga, mayormente con fines románticos que no tengan nada que ver con la acción de la historia original. Por lo pronto, yo debo darme una ducha y bajar mi temperatura corporal, lol, y no, no soy un pervertido. Soy un Escorpio, es diferente, lol. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
